Mad Love
by Duke157
Summary: She was madly in love with her best friend, but what that love drive her to do? Rated M for major character death and violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Word Count: 1018**

* * *

 **Challenge:** One Character Only Challenge - Round Four

 **Prompt:** After the trials of the previous two rounds, you guys deserve a break, so think of this of a sort of free pass. Because you all have free reign on what you want to write about, except you MUST chose five of the prompts below. You must be listed these in your A/N.

 **Optional Prompts used:**

1\. 'I really dislike that man.' (dialogue) - [Sorry, I changed it to boy because of his age]

2\. Include an LGBTQA character (random prompt)

3\. Burnt (word)

4\. 'That bastard.' ( _dialogue)_

5\. Write a pairing that has less than 100 fics on ffn (random prompt) - [17 when I checked for the main F/F pairing listed below]

* * *

 **WARNING: Graphic Violence and major character deaths up ahead. Proceed at your own risk.**

* * *

I watched her from afar, documenting her every move with eyes as she threw herself at him, dreading every second that she spent pining for him.

But I knew she was just hopeless as I was because he didn't care for her. His eyes were trained on someone else, someone just as unattainable to him as she was to me.

After all, the Dark Lord and his band of torturers were just as disagreeable to lesbians as they were to mudbloods and blood traitors.

So we all continued to live in this state of eternal limbo, too afraid to move forward, too far in to go back. Just stuck where we were as the world around us moved on its unrelenting way.

I realized my feelings for her way back in our fourth year during the Yule ball. She clung to him, arms around his neck and eyes trained on his face as he held her slim waist, and I felt a twinge of something twist in my heart.

Her bright green silk dress accentuated her curves, and her hair was done up in braids with flowers in them. Both of those things, afterwards I felt lucky she came to me for. But in that moment, the only thought that struck my mind was, 'I really dislike that boy… because I want to be him.'

And so began the lifelong trial of my patience and resilience, one that will now haunt me for the rest of my measly life.

My initial plan was probably my dumbest… actually strike that, it's my second dumbest.

Like the naïve little girl I was, I decided to become her best friend and try to work my way into her heart from there. But all that made me was the closest person to her, who she wouldn't consider romantically. I was the one that burnt every bridge I had.

But that didn't mean I stopped being her best friend, because I was too afraid to do anything else.

I did everything for her, from her homework to lending a shoulder to cry on. I even went as far as to help her with her relationship problems, particularly with _him._

And when the war came, I did everything I could to protect her. I took blame for every mistake she made, gave her credit for everything I succeeded… sometimes I would even Polyjuice myself as her to take her Crucios. I kept her from feeling sad about anything that happened in our world.

But none of that made her happy, because she was not with him.

When he threw himself into the heart of danger at the end of our sixth year, she told me she needed only one thing to be truly happy.

And like the fool I was, I decided to give it to her. I decided to make her wish come true, and that is the dumbest thing I've ever done.

She asked me to look after him. She asked me to follow him and keep him safe from everything that came his way. She told me she would be fine, and that she can take care of herself if she knew he was alive and well.

I didn't believe her, but I couldn't say no.

Reluctantly, I left her side to become his guardian angel.

I protected him as hard as I protected her, because she asked for it.

I protected him when he opposed his parents, I protected him when he fought against fellow death eaters, I protected him when he set the trio free, I protected him when he ran away from the Dark Lord.

I even protected him as he ran through the heart of the battle in search of his mudblood lover, hoping that this would put a smile on her face. And somewhere, deep inside, I was probably hoping that this would convince her to finally give up on him.

But when I came back to her after the dust had settled, I found was her lifeless corpse near the bridge in front of the castle.

She wasn't even smiling.

And him? He was happy sitting in the Great Hall with the mudblood bitch on his lap.

That's when I finally decided that I was going to do something for me. That I was finally going to make myself happy.

I took a look at the knife in my hands. "That bastard, he is going to pay."

* * *

 **The Next Morning - The Daily Prophet**

 _ **The Horrific Murders of May 16**_ _ **th**_

 _ **by Parvati Patil**_

 _It is a sad day for the magical world as Aurors confirmed early today morning that the Golden Girl, Hermione Granger and her surprise boyfriend of over two weeks, Draco Malfoy have been found dead at their apartment in muggle London. Their bodies were completely mangled, with their insides ripped out and thrown all over the room._

 _The murderer in question seems to be Mr. Malfoy's seemingly close friend and partner during his turnover to the Light side, Daphne Greengrass. Aurors believe that she was responsible because her body was found not too far away with a bleeding wrist and a bloodied butcher knife. They also reported that on the wall of the couple's bedroom, written in blood were the words – 'This is revenge, for Pansy. I love Pansy Parkinson.'_

 _Pansy Parkinson, for people that do not know, is Mr. Malfoy's ex-girlfriend and the former best friend of Ms. Greengrass. She was pronounced dead after the Battle of Hogwarts, previously presumed to have been killed in the crossfire as nobody noticed her actually participating in the fight._

 _Aurors speculate that Ms. Parkinson might've had a romantic interest in Mr. Malfoy, and when he didn't return her feelings, she killed herself. When Ms. Greengrass found her body, it drove her to insanity because she was in love with her, and enacted her revenge by killing Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger._

 _This is truly devastating news that will shake the wizarding world. I pray for the soul of my beloved friend and hope that such cases do not happen again in the future._

* * *

 **For the challenge the pairing is Daphne/Pansy.**

 **What do you think?**

 **It started off as just a light romance story in my head, how on earth did it warp into something dark?**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review, I really appreciate those.**


End file.
